Past Love? New Love?
by Blackcatrose13
Summary: Jimmy is now in high school with his friends Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy and Nick. When Jimmy's old crush comes to RetroVille High what will he do? How will his friends react? Jimmy/OC Sheen/Libby Cindy/Nick Carl/OC Fluff I do not own JN. I do own the oc's.
1. Her

**Past Love?**

Jimmy's POV

* * *

"Hurry up Sheen!" I yelled I did not want to be late for school _again_. I thought back to the last time we were late.

_Flashback_

"_Sheen we're going to be late!" I Bellowed. _

"_Alright, but clam down we're fine." he said in a very clam manner._

"_We are NOT fine." I mumbled._

"_Aww! Does little Jimmy-Whimmy not want to break his perfect attendance streak?" Sheen said mockingly. _

"_Sheen that ended last year when you made us late every single day!" I said in a tone that would get anyone smart to stop talking. But as we all no Sheen is the complete opposite of smart. _

"_No I didn….. Oh wait yes I did but it's not MY fault that Ultra Lord is on every day before school! And you know that I can NEVER miss an episode!" He said very seriously. _

"_Can't you miss a re-run?" I ask regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth because I knew I was in for a lecture._

"_WHAT?!? You know that Ultra Lord…" He started. I zoned out after the words 'Ultra Lord' We began walking to school, Sheen still babbling. In only zoned back in when got to the school steps. I heard Sheen say "You know tooth paste.." I zoned out something I do when Sheen's around most of the time. We rushed down the hallway to _

_Mrs. Fowl class and tried to sneak to are seats. We had just sat down when I heard Mrs. Fowl "BAWK Jimmy, Sheen You're late go stand outside and make-up a 'sorry poem' and read it BWAK to the class!" She said pointing to the door. _

_End of flashback_

God, that was embarrassing! "Sheen!" I yell one more time shaking my head before jogging towards the school. I refused to be late again. I walked into school My black sweater hood up and Ipod in. Blasting the song 'Paper cut by Linkin Park'. Waiting for Mrs. Fowl to show. I could hear her plastic black heels tromping down the halls, so I took out my earphones and opened a book pretending to read. Ignoring comments like "What A freak!" made by Joe and Joel. I didn't even bother to look up when I heard Mrs. Fowl say "Class we have a new student". I looked over at Sheen, Carl, Libby, Nick, and Cindy who all seemed to be remotely interested in the new kid. I sigh and continue to look at my book flipping that I was once interested in. "Well go on….Introduce yourself.." Mrs. Fowl continues.

"Umm…hello…my name is Jinx Honeywood…" Says a very light and shy voice.

My head snaps up. All my friends give me a weird look. "No it couldn't be" I thought. I looked up only to see…………………..


	2. Him

**Past Love 2**

_Last time: "Umm…hello…my name is Jinx Honeywood…" Says a very light and shy voice._

_My head snaps up. All my friends give me a weird look. "No it couldn't be" I thought. I looked up only to see………………….. _

* * *

Jinx's POV

* * *

"Arrghhhhh, dad hurry, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled mad I absolutly hated being late!

"Wow, spaz clam down would you it's only your first day!" said a confident voice. Blalia.

"What would you know Blalia?" I said not trying to hide my sarcasm.

"Well I know you're trying to impress a guy…" she says eyeing my clothes.

"What?" I ask looking down at my At my green hooded sweater that said L.A. on it and my jean mini with black leggings and finally I looked down at my Lace up black leather boots.

"Well….who is it?" she asks. Eyebrows raised.

"You remember how when we first found out we were gonna be moving here?" I asked waiting for her to reply.

"Ya…So?" She answered.

"Ya well I think it might be _HIM_…" I finished trailing off.

"Wow really?" she questioned but I ignored her I was too busy thinking about him.

"Ok, girls all set?" says a man with black/brown hair and golden eyes.

"Ya dad we're all set!" I say. 'I can't wait!' I thought. 'Maybe…..just maybe…' was all I thought on the way to my new school.

I arrived at school, I looked at my schedule; apparently some teacher named _Mrs. Fowl _is my homeroom teacher. After figuring out my room number and locker, I headed to class.

On the way, I ran into Mrs. Fowl, she started walking me to class. 'Great' I thought 'Just as I thought I was just going to sneak in un-noticed.'

We walked into the class room. Every one had name tags?!? 'Wow' I thought 'It's like elementary all over again.'

"Class we have a new student" Mrs. Fowl introduced. I looked over at some people named Sheen, Carl, Libby, Nick, and Cindy who all seemed to be remotely interested in me. I sigh and wait for her to continue. "Well go on….Introduce yourself.." Mrs. Fowl continues.

"Umm…hello…my name is Jinx Honeywood…" I say, surprising myself when my voice sounded very light and shy voice.

A boy's head snaps up. His name tag reads 'Jimmy'. No way, I thought it couldn't be.


End file.
